


"Do You Love Me?" (Hiddlesworth)

by TheLokiPoki69



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Afraid to say I love you, Chris is a giant puppy, Cute, Cutesy, Do You Love Me?, Holding Hands, How did you meet?, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Social Experiments, Social Media, Sweet, Tom is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When did you know you loved me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: Chris and Tom have been together for almost 2 years and they're both terrified to say 'I love you.' So when they get selected to conduct a social experiment for couples, they'll finally have their chance.





	"Do You Love Me?" (Hiddlesworth)

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at an Instagram page yesterday filled with a lot of these Social Experiments, and there were many many really good ones and really sad ones, but it made me want to do some of these as one shots, and post them. Some will be long, some will be short, but this will be the first one :). 
> 
> This one is longer than I thought it was gonna be xD. And to prove I'm still alive and okay since I know there were some who were worried about me, AI thank you for caring, and again, I'm sorry if I scared some of you <3.

Tom is in love with his boyfriend, Chris. They've been together for almost 2 years now, and he knows he's the right one. But there's a problem. Tom cannot get the three most simple but most powerful words anyone could possibly imagine. _I love you._

Tom wants to say it, he knows he wants to say it, but every chance he gets, it just _won't come out._ It's right there, sitting on his tongue, right behind his teeth but the minute he opens his mouth...Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's insane.

He always worries because it's been almost 2 years and if he doesn't say it soon, Chris could possibly dump him and then he'll possibly never get that chance again. 

 

* * *

 

"How did you guys meet?" The person who approached them asked.

They were both sitting together at a table, Chris in front of Tom. They were both approached on the street and asked if they would like to participate in an experiment called _'Do You Love Me?'_ And Tom's scared to death.

They smiled at each other and Chris said "I was going on a run one day at a park, and I was near one of the benches, and I saw him there, resting and stretching."

Tom smiled and they were asked "What was your first impression of each other?"

Tom chuckled and said "I was in the middle of stretching and I looked over and see this big guy, wearing black shorts and a grey tank and he was coming towards me, and I thought _'Good God Thomas, whatever you do, DO NOT make a fool of yourself in front of this guy'_ I thought he was very attractive, it was very intimidating."

Chris smiled and said "Well my first thought was that he was very beautiful...And he had great legs." 

Tom chuckled and Chris said "No, I mean it, you have beautiful legs, they're really something...And I told myself not to make a fool of myself, cause then I'd kick my own ass later. I asked if he wanted to finish his run with me, and was ready for a _'no'_ or a _'fuck off'_ , which anyone else would've probably done since I'm a stranger, but he just smiled and said yes. After that we started talking more, went out, and well...I'm certainly glad I went for a run that day."

Tom smiled and said "Me too." And gently laid his hand over Chris', giving it a small squeeze. 

"Is there something you'd like to say to each other? Something you haven't said yet or are afraid to say?"

 _'Oh God'_ Tom thought. _'Yes.'_

Tom nodded and covered his hand over his mouth and Chris looked down at the table. 

Chris cleared his throat and then looked at Tom, who was covering his face with both hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. They both knew what was coming.

Chris smiled and asked "Tom? Baby, is there something you'd like to share with me?" 

Tom nodded with his hands still covered and Chris asked "And what would that be?" Even though he had a pretty good idea.

Chris is in love with Tom, but he's afraid to say it. It's not that he doesn't want to, he does, he _really_ does, but he's afraid of pressuring Tom or putting him on the spot like that. Even if they've been together for almost 2 years, he's afraid of rushing it with him, and would mentally kick himself for not saying it.

Chris smiled at his boyfriend and said "Don't hide from me, Baby. It's okay."

Tom slowly took his hands off of his face, and knew his face and neck must be so _red_. But Chris just sat there smiling at him. Even if Tom hasn't be able to say it, Chris must know he does without him having to say it. But he wants to say it. He wants to say it until Chris gets tired of hearing it.

Tom chuckled nervously and felt himself shake a little. He looked up at Chris and his breath hitched when his eyes met the deep blue seas he's loved for 2 years.

He sighed and said "I know...I know we've been together for almost 2 years, and they've been nothing short of beautiful, and I'm very happy with you, and it's...I know...Fuck, I think you know what's coming and I certainly know what's coming, it's just...I have this...This overwhelming feeling for you, and it never goes away and only gets stronger when I look at you..."

He stopped because he could feel tears in his eyes. He swallowed and took a shaky breath before looking down. He leaned his head against his palm and kept looking down. He felt Chris' fingers brush along his arm, soothing him.

He finally said "Fuck, why is this so hard?? I just, I keep trying to say it, and every time I'm about to say it, I open my mouth and no sound comes out. I have it right at the tip of my tongue, it sits behind my teeth, it's so easy to say in my head but...It never comes...And I want to say it, for the love of God, how I want to say it so badly but...I can never get it out..." 

He heard Chris get up and move to the chair right next to Tom's. He felt a hand gently rubbing in between his shoulder blades, and Chris' lips pressing to his temple. 

Chris asked "I know Baby, It's okay. We'll get to that in a minute...When did you know? Like know for sure?"

Tom chuckled and looked up at him. He asked "Remember...Remember that time we went to that bookstore and I had found a couple books and I couldn't fine you...And I had to text and ask where you where?"

Chris thought for a minute and then smiled before nodding. He said "Yeah. I wandered off to the Kid's section." 

Tom grinned and said "Yeah. And when I found you, you went and sat down on one of those tiny little chairs..." He looked over at the people and the camera, because they were recording these, and said "This man right here is 30, almost 6 feet 4 inches tall, 200 something pounds of premium Australian beefcake, and he picks a very small plastic pink chair meant for a toddler like it's no problem, with some children's book in his hands!"

Chris grinned and Tom said "Oh but the best part was when you broke the chair when you sat down!"

Tom started laughing, shaking his head at the memory. Chris chuckled and said "Those things were so low to the ground, as soon as I had touchdown, it just collapses and I end up on my ass. Then I could see Tom nearby, laughing so hard he was crying and his face was all red. I felt bad and asked how much it would be to replace the chair, but the lady said not to worry cause they had more of those chairs. Then we paid for our stuff and went home."

Tom finally managed to stop laughing and smiled. He said "I thought it was adorable. While we were in the car, I asked him why he would try and sit down on one of those with the way he was, and he just said "I wanted to see if I could fit, Babe. Then I would've taken a different chair."." 

Chris shook his head and then looked up at Tom. He asked "And that's when you knew?"

Tom nodded and smiled. "Yes, it was. Though you've done plenty of adorable things or stuff to make me laugh like that, but that...That day just really stuck with me. I didn't know why, I still don't know why, but yeah...That's when I knew for sure."

Chris smiled and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Tom, and Tom didn't mind at all. He smiled and Chris asked "So Tom...I know this must be a very hard question to ask, but...Are you trying to tell me you love me?" 

Tom's smiled dimmed a little, but not much. _Just spit it out, Hiddleston! It shouldn't be this hard! Just spit it out, and you'll be alright._ Tom took a minute, eyes moving from Chris, down to the table, and a little ways around them.

Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He swallowed and after an eternity of silence, he finally croaked out a "Yes." Before opening his eyes. He looked up at Chris and said "I am...I...I love you, Chris."

The Aussie grinned and Tom continued. "I love you...I love you so fucking much, you have no idea. You are the kindest, most loving man I have ever met. Even if others would see you as intimidating or scary on the outside, inside you have a huge heart. And it's filled with so much love for your friends, your family...You are such a beautiful human being, I wonder how I got so lucky as to have you.

You make me smile all the time, until my face hurts. You make me laugh, sometimes until I feel like I've got a 6 pack from it and I can't breathe. Sometimes you're a 5 year old in a 30 year olds body, in a good way, and it's adorable. Every time you look at me, smile at me, kiss me, or touch me, I can't breathe.

And I was afraid of not being good enough for you, and that you might get tired of me and find someone else, but you haven't, so I must be doing something right...So to answer your question again Christopher Hemsworth, yes...I am in love with you."

The Aussie nodded and smiled. He said "I know, Baby." 

The Brit smiled and asked "Well what about you? When did you know for sure?"

Chris smiled and said "Oh that's easy. When I heard you do my impression of me when I found out you do impressions of other people."

Tom groaned and said "Oh no."

The Aussie nodded and said "Oh yes. We were watching The Rundown with The Rock, and after Christopher Walken talked, I heard him again right next to me and about jumped out of my skin." 

They started laughing and Tom said "I didn't mean to scare you, oh Darling, but when you jumped...Oh, it was Priceless." 

Chris smiled and said "Well I'll tell you one thing, your Walken impersonation is spot on. That's incredible. Then I asked you to do more, and you had Al Pachino, Robert De Niro, Owen Wilson, Chris Evans, the Chris Evans one is really good. I thought the Cookie Monster one was adorable even though you were embarrassed to do that one. Then you told me about a conversation I had some time ago with Chris Evans."

Tom chuckled and said "Yeah, all I could hear was him asking "But how do you get this thing right here??" Changing into his Chris Evans voice, While looking and pointing at somewhere on his upper arm, and said "Then I heard you just say "I dunno Mate, just workin' out and stuff." Switching to the Aussie's voice.

Chris grinned and Tom his his face in embarrassment. Chris said "No, no, no, don't you dare hide from me Baby, it's adorable. When I asked you about how you could do all these impressions, you just told me you just observe the techniques from how they talk, practice the tones, and that you do impressions of people you admire. But you also said sometimes it doesn't take very long for you to do an impression of someone, which I also find very cool.

I was completely unaware about this little talent of yours, and I thought it was adorable, and still do..Every time I ask you to talk like me, you get all shy and say no, but then someometimes you do it just to make me smile, and it's the cutest thing...I guess that's when I knew for sure. And in a way that to me meant you loved me. That you actually listen when I talk and you listen intently enough to where you sound just like me, not many people would do that...So I knew."

Tom nodded and swallowed. He looked down at the table and at his hands, before asking "So Chris...Are you trying to tell me you love me?" 

Chris nodded and said "Yes, I do. I am...Hopelessly in love with you. I'm crazy about you. And after hearing your impression of me, I just...I was so close to saying that I love you, but it just wouldn't come out.

Even if we've been together for this long period of time, I was afraid of pressuring you and I didn't wanna do that, but uh...I never thought it was gonna happen like this. With it being recorded and later posted. But yes Thomas William Hiddleston, I am in love with you. And you won't scare me away, it's me and you against everyone else, Baby." Before leaning over and kissing him. 


End file.
